The present invention relates to low or no-fat spread products, in particular to water-continuous spreads comprising 10 to 50 wt %, calculated on the total composition, of an oligofructose. Such spreads are useful because it is a low-calorie foodstuff rich in fibre material which has an excellent feeling in the mouth etc.
Many attempts have been made to formulate low fat spread products. Amongst the various reasons why such products are desired is the wish to reduce the caloric content of the spread and other dietetic considerations.
Over the last decade many non-triglyceride substances have been described as potential fat-replacers in food products. Examples thereof are waxes, e.g. jojoba oil and hydrogenated jojoba oil, polysiloxanes, acylated glycerides, polyalkoxyglycerolethers, dicarboxylic acid esters, polyol fatty acid polyesters and the epoxy extended derivatives thereof. Examples of disclosures of fat-replacers are e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,186, 4,005,195 and 4,005,196.
A substance that has widely been applied as a fat extender is water. This use of water has, for example, led to the introduction of so-called halvarines. If relatively high levels of water are used, often thickening agents and/or gelling agents are used for avoiding adverse effects of the high water level.
In particular effort has been directed towards the development of fat-replacement compositions which possess a smooth and oily taste, texture, mouthfeel and lubricity without resulting in an off-taste or malodour.
For example EP 298 561 (Unilever N.V.) describes the preparation of edible plastic dispersions not having a continuous fat phase, said composition including at least two gelling agents forming two gel-forming % compositions.
EP 509 707 discloses low fat spreads containing a combination of water soluble starch, alginate and an ion source. Spreads according to this document may optionally contain 1 to 15% of a soluble vegetable fibre. An example of a suitable fibre for this purpose is INULIN which is for example marketed under the trade name FIBRULINE.
JP 267450/90 (Ajinimoto Co. Ltd.) discloses the use of polyfructan as a fat or oil substitute in food products. Preferred polyfructans are low caloric polysaccharides of the inulin type, which are mainly composed of beta-2,1-bonds). Japanese patent applications 03/280856 and 03/280857 to Ajinomoto Co disclose spreads prepared by solubilizing certain fructan types in hot water or an aqueous solution of food ingredients, followed by cooling under stirring and allowing to stand as to yield a pasty, sometimes butterlike composition.